Obtaining a person's hand-written signature on a document can be a time consuming task. Fortunately, electronic signatures have become widely accepted. Although there are many different legal definitions for what exactly constitutes an electronic signature, generally an electronic signature is a digital mark (e.g., a set of characters or an image representative of a name) generated with some electronic means (e.g., with a computer or other electronic device) and that is attached to, or otherwise associated with an electronic or digital document, and intended to serve the same purpose as a hand-written signature.
Various electronic signature services have made the process of obtaining an electronic signature far more efficient than the time consuming task of obtaining a hand-written signature. Unfortunately, many conventional electronic signature services require many steps to be performed between a signature requestor and a signer, often making obtaining an electronic signature a burdensome and mistake-prone task.